Michael Hogan
|birthplace = Kirkland Lake, Canada |family = Susan Hogan Gabriel Hogan Jennie Rebecca Hogan Charlie Hogan |yearsactive = 1978-present }}Michael Hogan is a Canadian actor and voice actor best known for his role as Colonel Saul Tigh in the hit science-fiction franchise Battlestar Galactica. Biography Hogan was born on March 13, 1949, in Kirkland Lake, Ontario, Canada. The names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor is not known. What is known is that Hogan grew up in North Bay, Ontario, Canada, and graduated from the National Theatre School of Canada. Hogan got his first on-screen role in 1978, when he was cast as Reggie in the action-drama film High-Ballin. Hogan got his first major-recurring role in 1998, when he was first cast as Detective Tony Logozzo for 28 episodes of the Canadian police-procedural series Cold Squad, before eventually getting replaced. Since then, Hogan has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Fargo, 12 Monkeys, The Man in the High Castle, The Tomorrow People, The Twilight Zone, Supernatural, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Psych, Robot Chicken, Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance, Battlestar Galactica: The Face of the Enemy, Battlestar Galactica: The Plan, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Hogan portrayed Benjamin David Merva, the leader of a cult of serial killers called The Believers, in the Season Thirteen episode "Believer" and in the Season Fourteen episode "300". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2018) TV episode - Benjamin David Merva *No Easy Days - 10 episodes (2018) - Bob Carson *The Magicians (2018) - Uncle Edwin *Teen Wolf - 25 episodes (2012-2017) - Gerard Argent *Zoo - 7 episodes (2017) - IADG Officer Henry Garrison *Those Left Behind (2017) - Unknown Character *You Me Her - 2 episodes (2017) - Hal Seaver *The Man in the High Castle - 3 episodes (2016) - Hagan *12 Monkeys - 6 episodes (2016) - Doctor David Eckland *Gord's Brother (2015) - Peebles *Fargo - 6 episodes (2015) - Otto Gerhardt *Air (2015) - The President *The Mary Alice Brandon File (2015) - The Doctor *Man Seeking Woman (2015) - Military General *The Christmas Secret (2014) - Marshall *Honor Student (2014) - Sheriff Stanton *The Tomorrow People - 2 episodes (2014) - Senator Kelsey *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (2014) - Captain Hopper *Balls Out (2014) - Mr. Albrecht *Haven (2013) - Lincoln Harker *Husbands (2013) - Scott *Cult (2013) - Doctor Robert Kimble *Falling Skies (2013) - General Donovan *The Mentalist (2013) - Sean Barlow *Republic of Doyle (2013) - Phonse *Romeo Killer: The Chris Porco Story (2013) - Terry Kindlon *Arctic Air - 4 episodes (2012-2013) - Doc Hossa *By My Side (2012) - Russell Grant *Fairly Legal (2012) - George Algers *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Commander Armando-Owen Bailey (voice) *Pleased to Meet You (2011) - Bob *Snowmageddon (2011) - Fred Baker *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - General Tullius (voice) *Supernatural (2011) - Sheriff Osborne *The Monster Frankenstein (2011) - Leader *Searching for Sonny (2011) - Principal Faden *Heartland (2011) - Archie Morris *TERA: The Exiled Realm of Arborea (2011) - General Samael (voice) *Ice Road Terror (2011) - Terry Lowman *Hypoxia (2011) - Captain *Under (2011) - Frank *Red Riding Hood (2011) - The Reeve *Smallville - 2 episodes (2011) - General Slade Wilson *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Doc Mitchell (voice) *Hunt to Kill (2010) - Lawson *Confined (2010) - Willem 'Fritz' Wolfram *Psych (2010) - William Tanner *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Captain Armando-Owen Bailey (voice) *Numb3rs (2009) - Ray Till *Battlestar Galactica: The Plan (2009) - Colonel Saul Tigh *Dollhouse (2009) - Bradley Karrens *Warehouse 13 (2009) - Warren Bering *Battlestar Galactica - 69 episodes (2004-2009) - Colonel Saul Tigh *Battlestar Galactica: The Face of the Enemy - 3 episodes (2008-2009) - Colonel Saul Tigh *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - General *Late Show with David Letterman (2008) - Saul Tigh - Top Ten Presenter (uncredited) *Battlestar Galactica: Razor (2007) - Colonel Saul Tigh *Robot Chicken (2007) - Colonel Saul Tigh/Matt Trakker/Police Chief (voice) *Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance - 6 episodes (2006) - Colonel Saul Tigh *The L Word - 4 episodes (2004-2006) - Irwin Fairbanks *A Simple Curve (2005) - Jim *Blue Murder (2004) - Colin Gladden *Battlestar Galactica - 2 episodes (2003) - Colonel Saul Tigh *Betrayed (2003) - Doug Bryce *Just Cause (2003) - Dane's Lawyer *The Investigation (2002) - Ray *Andromeda (2002) - Crescent *Night Visions (2002) - Larry *Shadow Realm (2002) - Larry *Monk - 2 episodes (2002) - Warren St. Claire *Mysterious Ways (2002) - Andy Anderson *Bury the Lead (2002) - Milt *UC: Undercover (2001) - Sergeant Drake *So Weird (2001) - Sam Hardy *Gasline (2001) - Kenny *Scorn (2000) - Ralph *Marine Life (2000) - Humphrey *Earth: Final Conflict (2000) - NYC Police Detective *Shadow Lake (1999) - Alf Richards *First Wave (1999) - Mr. Bennett *Secret of Giving (1999) - Sheriff Pardue *Cold Squad - 28 episodes (1998-1999) - Detective Tony Logozzo *Jake and the Kid - 10 episodes (1995-1999) - Gate *Nothing Sacred (1998) - Unknown Character *Due South (1998) - George *Dead Man's Gun - 2 episodes (1997-1998) - Sheriff Haynes/Flagg *Nights Below Station Street (1997) - Joe Walsh *Ellen Foster (1997) - Principal *End of Summer (1997) - The General *Dead Man's Gun (1997) - Flagg *The Outer Limits (1997) - Doctor Lawrence Sinclair *Two - 2 episodes (1997) - Officer Pierce *Millennium (1997) - Captain Bigelow *For Those Who Hunt the Wounded Down (1996) - Alvin *Scams, Schemes, and Scoundrels (1996) - Count Lustig/van Meegeren (voice) *A Kidnapping in the Family (1996) - Jimmy Wesley *The Boys Next Door (1996) - Doctor Racine *Soul Survivor (1995) - Donald *Road to Saddle River (1994) - Louis *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1994) - Duncan *Lifeline to Victory (1993) - Chief Engineer *Matrix (1993) - Doctor Martin Sands *A Man in Uniform (1993) - Detective Itch *Avonlea (1993) - Mr. Dunn *Top Cops (1993) - Donald Campbell *African Skies (1993) - Hooker *Gross Misconduct: The Life of Brian Spencer (1993) - Taxi Driver *The Visit (1992) - Bristol *Hearts Afire (1992) - Tom Dybala, Jr. *I'll Fly Away (1992) - Eddie *Beyond Reality (1992) - Jebidiah Smith *The Cutting Edge (1992) - Doctor *Diplomatic Immunity (1991) - Jack Budyansky *Solitaire (1991) - Al *Street Legal - 3 episodes (1988-1991) - Brent Elliot/Warden Vanderklat *Clearcut (1991) - Bud Rickets *The Last Best Year (1990) - Billy Haller *Counterstrike (1990) - Father Milady *War of the Worlds (1990) - Nash *Stella (1990) - Billy *E.N.G. - 3 episodes (1989-1990) - Crothers/Charles Swanson *Mom P.I. (1990) - Vic Stevens *The Twilight Zone (1988) - Sheriff Roy *Smokescreen (1988) - Sergeant Leonard *Cowboys Don't Cry (1988) - Ron Grady *The Little Vampire - 7 episodes (1986-1987) - Robert Besker *Adderly (1986) - Shankill *Kay O'Brien (1986) - Sean McCandliss *Lost! (1986) - Bob *The Suicide Murders (1985) - Bill Ward *The Peanut Butter Solution (1985) - Billy *He's Fired, She's Hired (1984) - Freddie's Ad Man *The Littlest Hobo - 3 episodes (1980-1984) - Lucky/Policeman/Chuck *Vanderberg (1983) - Hank Vanderberg *Candy the Stripper (1983) - Larry *Deadly Eyes (1982) - Cop in Subway *Gas (1981) - Guido Vespucci *The Intruder Within (1981) - Chili *Klondike Fever (1980) - Will Ryan *High-Ballin' (1978) - Reggie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors